


Flesh and Scales

by ArwingYoshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Merman Anders, merman on human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwingYoshi/pseuds/ArwingYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke meets his merman boyfriend, Anders, for a night of passion. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Scales

Hawke made sure his family was asleep and the streets were empty before he slipped out of his beachside house. He didn’t want to have to explain why he was heading for the dock after sundown with a tote bag. Well, he could explain what he was doing and where he was off to, but it would be awkward.

Once he reached his boat, he unhitched it and began rowing out to sea, taking in the smell of salt water and the sound of lapping waves. After rowing out a certain distance, he raised his lantern to search the surface of the water. Just when he thought he’d come out here for nothing, he caught a flash of green just below the water’s surface.

A blonde head popped up from the water, giving Hawke a warm smile. “I knew you’d come.”

“Like I’d pass this up,” Hawke replied. “You still up for this?”

“I am if you are,”

“Then lead the way,”

Anders sank below the surface again, before jumping out to gracefully leap over the boat, the green scales of his fish tail catching the moonrays, and dripping water onto the human. The merman took off, making sure to go at a pace the rowboat could keep up with.

Hawke had met Anders a few weeks ago, while taking a little trip out to sea to do some fishing. Anders had taken an interest in him, and they’d quickly become friends. It had taken another week for them to admit they found the other attractive. So far their dates mostly involved going swimming. It was yesterday when they’d finally decided they were ready to make love and made plans for the evening.

The merman led him to a small island a few miles off the coast. Anders had scoped it out the day before, making sure it was deserted at this time of night. Perfect for a romantic evening. Hawke docked his boat and tied it to a nearby tree, making sure it was secure, before grabbing his lantern and bag.

Hawke walked onto the beach and laid out couple of beach towels side by side. He sat down on the towel and awaited his lover. Anders pulled himself out of the water and up onto the beach, sliding up next to the human and resting on the other towel. Anders’ green scales glistened in the golden lantern light, and Hawke couldn’t resist the urge to touch, running his fingers along the merman’s tail. Anders closed his eyes and smiled at the contact.

Hawke’s hand came away slick and sandy. “We might want to clean you up a little more before we actually do anything,”

“A little sand never hurt anyone,” Anders quipped, brushing off his shoulders.

The human helped clean off Anders’ tail. “Actually, a sand blast on my inner thighs would hurt like hell and ruin the mood,”

“This is going to involve rubbing your thighs?”

“Well, I would like to do this face-to-face, so your tail is probably going to go between my thighs,” He looked over Anders’ tail and slid his hands down it to make sure he didn’t miss any spots. The merman had gotten his upper body taken care of.

“Humans are weird. So, how exactly is this going to work? I assume I’m going to do more than just put my lower body between your legs and grind against you,”

“Well, there’s a few things we can do,” Hawke replied. “We can just rub each other’s cocks with our hands.”

“I’m familiar with using hands for this sort of thing. We use our hands when we need to ejaculate, or just when we want to pleasure ourselves. Or we stroke each other if there’s another merperson there. That’s how we usually show intimacy,” Anders said. “What else is there?”

“We can such each other’s cocks with our mouths,” Hawke went on. “Or there’s going all the way and have you stick your cock in my ass.”

Anders eyebrows went up at that last sentence. “Is this a… human thing?”

The funny part was that after they’d agreed to meet for sex, Hawke had gotten a funny feeling that merpeople had no concept of penetrative sex, what with being half fish. “Well, since we live on land instead of in the water, that’s how humans reproduce. Since sperm can’t walk, when we want to have children the penis needs to ejactulate inside a vagina. And since not all of us have a vagina, sometimes we have sex by putting the penis inside the anus. That doesn’t lead to children, though. We just find that penetrative sex feels good to some of us and so we do it for fun even if we don’t want to produce children.” That was the simple explanation anyway. But he could save a comprehensive sex ed. lesson for another night. Now that he thought about it, Hawke was wishing he’d brought his tablet to show the merman some “informative videos”. Then again, it was highly unlikely he could even get wifi all the way out here.

“And you don’t have a vagina, I’m guessing,”

“Afraid not,”

“You’re going to have to walk me through this,”

Hawke gave him a quick rundown about the mechanics of it and how he had to control his speed lest he hurt his partner. The important part was listening to your lover, he explained. Anders said that merpeople placed importance on that too, because rubbing someone’s cock too hard could also not be fun.

“Look, Anders, if you’re not comfortable with this…”

“No, I want this. I want to make you feel good,” Anders said, putting his hand on Hawke’s. “I’m actually kind of curious now.”

Hawke smiled warmly and kissed Anders, running a hand along his smooth tail again, this time slower, making sure the merman really felt it. Anders broke the kiss and moaned softly.

“I’d love to return the favor, if you had less on,” Anders whispered.

“Well, I’d hate to disappoint,” Hawke slid his boots off and set them aside on the sand, then pulled off his shirt and pants, folding them and placing them in the bag for now. His underwear was the last to go.

“So that’s a human penis,” Anders said with wonderment. “Can’t say I expected all that hair.”

“That doesn’t ruin the mood, does it?”

“Of course not,” The merman assured him. He then added slyly, “Would you like to see mine?”

Hawke nodded. Anders massaged his groin until a slit opened up and a length of flesh emerged.

Janus gazed down at the merman’s cock. It was shaped like a human’s, except it the shaft was lined with ridges. He carefully touched it with the tips of his fingers, feeling the texture of the skin; smooth and moist.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

Janus looked up at Anders. “No, I… I’m just curious what it’s going to feel like when you put it in me.”

“Listen,” Anders said, looking into the human’s eyes. “If it hurts or you don’t like how it feels, don’t hesitate to speak up. The last thing I want is for you to not enjoy this.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Hawke assured the merman.

“What would you like me to do first?”

“Use your fingers. I’ve got something to make it go smoother,”

Hawke reached into his totebag and felt around for the tube. Once he found it, he handed it to his lover. The merman opened the tube and squeezed a little onto his hand. Anders marvelled at the texture as he spread it across his fingers. “Slime in a tube. I like it,”

Hawke lay back and spread his legs as Anders slid even closer and reached for him. The merman brushing his opening gently, cautiously, before slowly pushing a finger inside. Hawke gasped at the penetration.

“By Neptune, you’re tight,” The merman seemed to be at a loss for what to do.

“Move your finger in and out slowly,” Hawke reminded him.

“Oh yeah,” Anders withdrew the finger until only the first knuckle was buried in his lover, then slowly pushed it back in, making Hawke moan. Encouraged by the sound, Anders did it again, getting a steady rhythm going.

“If only you could see your face,” Anders said wistfully. “You look so beautiful right now.”

“You can - ah! - put another finger in if you want,” He moaned sharply as he felt the merman grant his request. As Anders gently fingered him, he felt something hard and wet brush against his thigh.

“I want your cock,” Hawke gasped. “Please, Anders…”

The merman withdrew his fingers and slid on top of his lover, chest-to-chest, their cocks brushing against one another’s, making them both moan. Hawke adjusted himself so that Anders was between his thighs, his knees on either side of the merman’s tail.

Anders pressed the head of his leaking cock to his lover’s entrance, teasing him a little. The human squirmed, aching to feel the merman inside him already. His inner thigh brushed against Anders’ tail, the smooth skin trailing along slimy scales. Anders smiled down at his lover, finally pushing into him. Janus gasped as the ribbed flesh slid into him and filled him completely. Likewise, the merman moaned sharply as the tight flesh surrounded his cock.

“So this is what it feels like,” Anders whispered.

Hawke smirked and tightened his muscles around Anders’ cock, making the merman moan again.

“Now’s the part where you move your hips,” Hawke whispered into Anders’ ear.

Anders thrust gently back and forth into the human, leaning down to kiss his shoulders. The human returned the thrusts, his legs sliding against Anders’ tail, covering them in a thin layer of slime.

“Harder, please,” Hawke begged.

Anders swallowed his moans as they kissed, granting his lover’s wish and increasing the pace of his thrusts. Their joining made a wet sound as moist, scaled flesh slapped against smooth human skin.

Janus reached down to take his length in hand, a moan escaping his lips, his precum brushing onto Anders’ scaled flesh. As Anders drove into him, Hawke purposefully tightened around him again to increase the friction, making Anders gasp.

“I never knew… it would feel this good,” The merman whispered. “Your flesh so tight around me, the tip of my cock rubbing you from the inside.”

“I bet it’ll feel even better when you come in me,” Hawke said, smiling up at his lover and kissing him once on the lips.

“That still sounds weird to me,” Anders replied, keeping up his hard, fast pace.

Hawke felt around for Anders’ hand and laced their fingers together as he felt climax approaching, moaning with each thrust of his lover’s hips. He moaned Anders’ name as he finally came, with Anders following him, spilling inside the human. The merman thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm.

“Mmm,” Anders smiled down at Hawke. “You felt so good.”

“So did you,” Hawke kissed him softly.

Anders gently pulled out of his lover and lay on top of him, stroking his red hair lazily.

“I’m going to smell like fish for days,”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not at all. It means I’m going to smell like you,” That made the merman smile and kiss him again. After that, Anders slid off him to curl up at his side. Hawke wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist.

“We should do that again, real soon,” Anders breathed into Hawke’s ear.

“You bet,”

He would have to leave and get home soon, but for now Hawke was content to just hold the merman close and gaze up at the stars.


End file.
